


She Wolf

by b92morgan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Complete, Dark, Evil Gwen, Evil Morgana (Merlin), F/M, Female Domination, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b92morgan/pseuds/b92morgan
Summary: His mother had told him that Morgana was dangerous and evil, but Merlin had ignored her and married that girl who he believed to be sweet and good as an angel.... How wrong he had been.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	She Wolf

"Are we there?" Merlin asked, turning his gaze to Morgana, his wife.

"We're almost there, love. Can’t wait for you to meet Guinevere and my brother, Arthur." She replied, as she continued to drive her car through the countryside of London. It was late evening.

Merlin had met the beautiful Morgana Pendragon in Belfast 6 months before, during a conference on pharmaceutical science.

Merlin was a promising chemist, just graduated with honors, eager to make himself known and to work in that field that he loved so much. Morgana was the vice president of the Pendragon Pharmaceutical, the largest pharmaceutical company in England and the third in the world.

The two of them had met during the reception of the conference and soon, they had fallen in love.

They had gone out for a long time and had known immediately that they were perfect for each other.

Unfortunately, Merlin’s family and friends did not agree. They thought that Morgana was not as kind as she led people to believe.

"Cannot you see it? There is evil in her eyes... I do not know what this powerful woman wants from you, but certainly not a healthy relationship..." Hunith had said to her son, the day after meeting his new girlfriend.

"Mother, don’t talk about her that way... Morgana is good, kind... I feel myself with her. I love her"

Hunith had not continued her protests, seeing her son so in love. She had just hoped that in time he would have realized his mistake and that he would have seen Morgana for what she was, before it was too late.

Unfortunately, Merlin had fallen in love even more with the brunette. Soon, their relationship had become physical and Morgana had helped him discover a side of himself that he did not know.

Apparently, Morgana did not like conventional sex... accustomed to command, she liked to take the lead also between the sheets. Besides, she liked to take control of her partners, as Merlin had discovered.

Morgana had told him immediately what excited her the most in bed: playing with the anus of her boyfriends. Merlin had soon become accustomed to being opened wide by Morgana’s tongue, fingers and dildos, before beginning the actual sexual intercourse, which was always controlled by the girl, whose favorite position was astride on top of Merlin. However, Merlin did not care. If Morgana was happy, then so was he... besides, it was very hot.

Only six months after their first meeting, the two of them had decided to marry.

Obviously, Hunith, Will and Freya had strongly opposed to it.

"You are not marrying that witch! I won’t let you!" Hunith had shouted.

"Don’t call my fiancé like that. Moreover, you cannot tell me what to do and what I cannot do...this is my life and I’ve chosen to share it with Morgana”

"You're making a mistake... and I will not be there for when you realise it... do whatever you want, but I will not be at the wedding, nor in your lives... I will take you back when you are yourself again!!"

Merlin had been shocked his own mother had wanted him out of her life, just because he had not obeyed her. Morgana was right, Hunith would not understand.

"As you wish, Mother" Merlin had turned to his childhood friends, Will and Freya, "you too want to abandon me by not coming to my WEDDING?"

"I'm sorry, Merl, but... Hunith is right" Will had said, while Freya had nodded.

Merlin had scuffed, "well then... if you really don’t want me anymore, I’ll grant your wish...goodbye!"

He had left, slamming the door...forever.

A week later, the two had married. At the wedding, there had been Uther, Morgana’s father, who, although not happy with the husband his daughter had chosen, had said nothing, knowing that when Morgana wanted something, no one could stop her.

Merlin had asked his wife why her brother and his wife, Guinevere, had not come, knowing that the three of t hem were very close.

"Unfortunately, they failed to come... Arthur travels a lot for business... he is hardly at home and now he is in India. Guinevere did not want to come alone and, as usual, looking like practically abandoned wife"

Merlin had nodded and continued to enjoy the reception. If only he had paid more attention, he would have noticed the evil grin on Morgana’s face and his life would have been very different.

***

After a week on honeymoon, the newlyweds were going to their house... well, Morgana's house...in the countryside of London.

Given the broken relationship with his family and friends, Merlin had left his job in Ireland and decided to move to England with Morgana. They would live in the house that she had been sharing with Arthur and Gwen for nearly three years. It was located in the countryside, in a very isolated area. For kilometres, theirs was the only house there... the woods reigned around them.

When they reached the house, Merlin's eyes widened as he looked at it... it was a castle. Morgana smiled at his expression, "do you like it?"

"Seriously? It 's wonderful ... I love it"

"And I love you, Merlin... thanks for choosing me over your family"

The brunet kissed his wife on the lips, "you are my family now.... Besides, now I have a brother and a sister-in-law... I couldn’t be happier”

"Good... then let’s go to meet them"

They walked towards the main entrance of the castle, where a dark-skinned girl was waiting for them.

"Morgana ....Welcome back!"

"Gwen... I missed you"

The two girls embraced each other tenderly.

"Gwen, I want you to meet Merlin, my husband. Merlin, this is Gwen, my sister-in-law and my best friend”

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Gwen...Morgana has told me a lot about you"

"Hello, Merlin ... I too have heard a lot about you... you are exactly what we were looking for"

Merlin frowned "What do you mean?"

"Oh, um... Nothing, I'm sorry... I mean, given that we are going to live together, I’m happy that you are nice and friendly... exactly as we hoped, otherwise the cohabitation would have been a problem"

"Well, yes... you're right..."

"Let 's go inside... we are tired and hungry..." Morgana interrupted, casting a glance at Gwen that Merlin didn’t understand.

The trio went in and Gwen told them to get comfortable on the couch, as she finished preparing dinner.

"When can I meet Arthur?" Merlin asked, not seeing his brother-in-law.

"Oh. Arthur is upstairs... He is still getting ready... I'm about to go up to help him, after I have brought you drinks" Gwen said, going into the kitchen.

"She's very kind... I feel more a guest than a roommate..."

Morgana laughed, "Gwen is like that... she loves taking care of others; especially of Arthur...you’ll get used to it"

"Here's your drinks... I’m going to Arthur... dinner is almost ready," the curly haired girl gave a knowing look to Morgana, which Merlin obviously didn’t notice, and went away again.

Merlin was about to drink, under Morgana’s intense gaze, when he heard a thud and a muffled sound coming from the dining room. "What was that?"

"Nothing to worry about, something must have fallen... Gwen knows how to be a bit careless” Morgana lifted her glass to her husband, who did the same. "To us..."

"To us," the boy echoed, drinking and ignoring Morgana’s grin.

"This drink tastes strange..." he commented.

"Gwen always puts a secret ingredient... I have never found out what..." she explained, serene.

The girl in question reappeared from the closed doors of the dining room, "Dinner and Arthur are ready...come"

The newlyweds got up and headed for the closed doors.

Morgana stopped Merlin, right before he opened the doors, "whatever happens, Merlin, remember that I really love you and that I will take care of you for the rest of our lives," she kissed him.

"I love you too, Morgana"

"Are you ready to meet my brother?"

At his nod, she threw the doors open, showing the dining room.

The room was full of warm colors. A well-decorated rectangular table was positioned in the center of the room with a chair on each side. However, what shocked Merlin the most was who was sitting at one of the long sides of the table.

A blond boy, about 30 years old, was completely naked, sitting on the chair. His arms were tied behind the chair back and his knees were tied to the arms of the chair. He was wearing a red ball gag. His penis was erect and tied by a cock-ring. In the end, Merlin noticed that he had a big red vibrator in his ass.

At hearing the door opening, the blond looked up and looked at Merlin in the eye. He emitted a muffled sound and his eyes shouted a mix of 'help me' and 'run'.

Merlin stood motionless for a few seconds, then, "what?"

Gwen positioned herself behind the blond. With a hand she stroked his neck, with the other his nipples. "Merlin, I'd like you to meet Arthur Pendragon, my husband. Arthur, dear, he's Merlin, Morgana's husband," she finished, kissing his temple.

Merlin shook his head and took a step back. "Oh my God..."

He tried to run away, but suddenly, he felt very weak and fell to the ground. He looked at a smiling Morgana and asked her, "What have you done to me??"

She knelt in front of him, stroking his hair, "only Gwen’s secret ingredient... do not worry... It will not hurt you. You will not lose your senses... you are only going to be a bit weaker... we don’t want you to run away, my love”

That said, the two women began to undress him and Merlin could not do anything.

When he was naked, they sat him in the chair in front of Arthur, on the longer side of the table. Understanding what they were about to do, Merlin tried to rebel, but he was weak as a child.

"Morgana, no...”

"Hush, my dear ... it'll be fine... remember that I love you"

Gwen tied his arms behind his back and Morgana his legs on the arms of the chair. Then, they put a blue ball-gag in his mouth, tying it behind his head. Morgana knelt in front of him and put a cock- ring on. She took a bit of lube and began to finger-fuck him, opening him gently.

In that moment, Merlin understood everything. Every time Morgana had done the same during sex, it was not just for the pleasure of the moment, but to prepare him for this... oh God...his mother was right ... Morgana was crazy... but it was too late.

When she thought him ready, Morgana took a blue vibrator and pushed it in Merlin, who screamed.

"That's it, now you're all set, honey... so beautiful," the brunette said, sitting at the head of the table to his right, while Gwen did the same to his left.

Merlin and Arthur were in front of one another, tied in the exactly same way. The blond looked at him with pity, understanding that it was too late for him.

However, Merlin had still not comprehend what was happening.

***

The two women began to eat, as if nothing had happened.

"It's delicious, Gwen, as usual” Morgana said, biting a piece of steak.

"Thanks, Gana. I'm glad it came out all good, despite the fact that I had to go into the bedroom several times to calm Arthur... today he was very agitated. I don’t know why; I attached him to the fucking-machine, which is his favorite, for 3 hours at a time... maybe it was because he was nervous to meet his new friend"

"You're probably right, Gwen. After all, apart from us, Arthur had had contacts only with Cenred in recent years... it's normal to be nervous, and now..."

Morgana was interrupted by a muffled moan from Merlin, who was still trying to squirm.

"Merlin, honey, it's impolite to interrupt ladies when they are talking... but I understand you must have questions about what is going on here”

When Merlin nodded, the brunet woman began her speech.

"All right. Then, I'll explain. Gwen and I are part of a group of only women, who have a different idea of how a relationship should work. In our opinion, women should control the relationship. We are superior to you men and we can do more impeccable things at once: working, looking after the family and having a private life. Despite this, it is natural for us to fall in love with a man and in order to avoid conflicts that often occur in a couple due to the male’s absurd idea that men must take care of us, we decided that the only solution is to subdue our men completely; physically and then, mentally. We women are quite capable of taking care of ourselves and of you.

As you know, I have grown up with my adoptive father Uther and with Arthur in a house where Uther’s word was absolute. I grew up under the rule of men... where I had to ask his permission for everything... I hated it.

My life changed when I discovered that I was Uther’s biological daughter. Apparently, I am the daughter of his mistress, Vivienne, so he decided to remove all her rights as a mother and took me away from her. In addition, he kept the existence of my half-sister, Morgause, hidden from me. I looked for my family. I found out that my mother had died when I was 5 years old, but Morgause was alive and she welcomed me into her life with open arms... and she taught me a particular tradition of the Le Fay family: the women of my family must have absolute power over their men. My mother had subdued her husband Gorlois; Morgause has been having her husband Cenred as a pet for 8 years now and his life is completely in her hands.

I have fully embraced this new belief, but unfortunately, I never found the right man to subdue completely.

During college, I proposed to Gwen to join the group, of which my mother's family was the founder, but she refused at first, saying she could not do such a thing to Arthur. She changed her mind when Arthur had an accident at work. In that moment, she realised he was not cable to care of himself alone... she had to be the one to keep him safe at home. After their marriage, three years ago, we subdued him physically... oh, he fought and he is still fighting, but I must say his training is going well ... we expect Arthur to be completely submissive to Gwen by next year. For security reasons, we decided to move in this castle in the middle of nowhere, so we could train Arthur without arousing suspicion. When he is well trained as Cenred is, we might think of taking a house in the city”

Merlin could not believe it. They were sociopathic. Moreover, how had they managed to make such a person as Arthur Pendragon, son of one of the richest men in the world, disappeared?

Morgana seemed to understand his silent question and replied, "For the rest of the world, Arthur works abroad most of the time. Therefore, no one asks questions about where he might be. The only one who could get suspicious was Uther, but we solved the problem immediately. We made him met our associate, Catrina Tregor. Now she is Uther’s new wife and mistress. Since he is a known and important man, we could not kidnap him, but I can guarantee you that now the Old Pendragon is nothing but a dog, dependent on Catrina"

The women continued eating, while Merlin tried to understand everything that was said.

Apparently, Morgana had found the man to subdue. Merlin was desperate. He did not want to live like this for the rest of his life... how had Arthur managed to live with these two mad women for 3 years??

"How's Lancelot, Gwen?"

"Oh, well ... he continues to bring me gifts and ask me out on a date, but since you told me you got married, I stopped giving him my attention .... I had gone along with him at the beginning just because I thought he could become my new pet... Arthur has felt so alone, he needed company... But now there's Merlin. I do not need Lancelot anymore"

Morgana beamed at her husband and wiped the saliva that was dripping from his gag. "Yes, now there's Merlin. Oh, love... when I saw you, I knew you were perfect for me. Already that first night, I wanted to lock you in a room and keep you safe... all for me. But I knew that before that, I had to prepare you physically for what would be your future, and I had to earn your trust to make you come here on your own free will ... kidnapping you in Ireland and secretly taking you here in England would have been almost impossible for me alone. When you cut all ties with your family, I knew it was the right time to bring you here for your training.... Do not worry, Arthur will help you along the way... after all, he has done it before.... You will become very good friends, I'm sure"

The two men looked at each other. Arthur’s look told about a thousand of humiliations. Just the fact that Merlin had heard Gwen saying she had used a fucking- machine on Arthur for 3 hours gave him a clue about how his life would be like... and as Arthur, he would end up accepting it one day.

***

"Here is the dessert" Gwen announced, putting the tiramisu in front of Morgana and herself.

The women pulled out a remote control, one blue and one red.

"This is your dessert, guys," said Morgana.

At the same time, the two girls switched on the remote controls at full power and the vibrators inside Arthur and Merlin began to vibrate very strong. The two boys screamed and moaned, while the girls laughed evilly.

***

When they finished the cake, the girls turned off the vibrators. Arthur and Merlin were sweaty and panting.

Morgana got up and walked over to Merlin. She stroked his cheek. "You were great, love... I'm so proud of you. You are ready to begin your training.... But first, I have a present for you”

That said, she picked up a gift box. She put it in front of Merlin and opened it. Inside there was a blue collar with small diamonds-filled. "You like it? I have had it done just for you. I think it will make your eyes stand out... even Arthur has one."

Merlin saw that it was true. Arthur had a red collar around his neck. Simple, but with a clear meaning.

Morgana put the collar around her husband and began to untie him from his chair, also removing the vibrator. Merlin decided to run away, but his body was still weakened by the effects of Gwen’s drug.

He noted that Arthur was free too. He was wearing only the cock-ring and the collar, to which Gwen had attached a leash.

Morgana did the same with Merlin and then she forced him to crawl like a dog to the living-room.

Behind him, Gwen was also dragging Arthur by the chain, but he was walking erect. Why?

Morgana answered his silent question, "Arthur is in a stage of his training where he has earned the luxury of walking. But even he had to crawl for months before being allowed to get up... sooner or later you'll get at that point too"

***

They arrived in the living room and Gwen instructed Arthur to kneel.

Morgana forced Merlin to settle down on his knees on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Now, Merlin, you are going to learn the lesson of obedience. You must do what I say, no matter what ... otherwise, the consequences will be very serious," she nodded toward Gwen.

Gwen positioned Arthur behind Merlin, who knew what would happen.

He began to squirm, trying to run away and scream, but Morgana stopped him, "no, no, love...don’t be afraid. You'll be fine ... I know you don’t want to do this, but you must obey, no matter what I'm asking"

She tied his hands behind his back and pressed Merlin’s face against the carpet ... his ass was in the air.

Arthur positioned himself better at his brother-in-law’s entrance; he put his hands on his hips and penetrated him. The blond moaned, while Merlin screamed.

Arthur began to fuck him fast and deep... he seemed almost happy with what he was doing.

"Arthur seems very excited," said Morgana from the couch, where Gwen and she were sipping wine, while enjoying the show, the first of many.

"Well, this is the first time in three years Arthur is free to fuck as he wants. Usually, I am the one in command among the sheets ... we always do it according to my rules, and as I want it.... I would say after three years of constraints, I too would be thrilled as my Arthur is right now"

Morgana nodded. She was sorry to see her beloved Merlin crying.... She truly loved him. Nevertheless, all this was necessary. Merlin had to understand without any doubt how his life would be like from now on. Morgause had tried to be cautious with Cenred at the beginning and this resulted in rebellious and arrogant attitudes from the man.... Fortunately, her half-sister was very strict and determined and had managed to dominate him.

After a few minutes, the women got up and went to their husbands. Gwen stood behind Arthur, who looked like a child at Christmas every time he thrust in Merlin. She shoved the red vibrator and penetrated Arthur forcefully.

Morgana knelt in front of Merlin and took off the gag. The boy no longer had even the strength to speak or to move. His eyes were unfocused. The brunette Pendragon started kissing him with enthusiasm and passion, alternating it with loving whispers of praise.

After some time, the two men came and collapsed on the carpet, panting.

Gwen and Morgana hung the leashes to their collars and made them kneel facing each other.

Arthur was obviously pleased; Merlin was obviously shocked and pale.

"Well guys, we are happy you have come to get to know each other... you are going to spend a lot of time together after all, while Gana and I are at work," said Gwen.

"Yeah, but now it's time for me and Merlin to go to our bedroom to be together just the two of us, as husband and wife .... Say goodbye to each other, boys!"

Merlin could not lift his eyes from the ground, until two hands gently took his face and forced him to look into Arthur’s eyes, who was smiling. "I'm glad you're here, Merlin. Now I am no longer alone... we stand together. We will be fine together and I will take care of you," the blond reached out and kissed the brunet’s lips with sweetness and tenderness, beaming at him. He turned toward Gwen e Morgana, "Thank you, Mistress Gwen, thank you, Mistress Morgana... I like him"

After that, Gwen and Arthur went to their room on the west wing of the castle, while Morgana dragged Merlin towards theirs on the east wing of the castle.

She tied his hands and feet to the four corners of the bed. "I am very proud of you, Merlin"

He swallowed, still shocked. "My... my mother will find me. She will find me and you'll go to jail for this, Morgana"

She tutted and smirked. "No darling. Remember, you have left her. You have abandoned her...you chose ME! Moreover, even if it were the case, this castle has many hiding places and secret passages ... she will never find you. But I’ll tell you something Merlin: by then, you'll be completely mine and you'll want to be with me ... you'll never be able to live without my guide anymore"

Having said that, she went into the en-suite.

A few minutes later, she returned, dressed in a black leather garment in a sadomasochistic style. In one hand, she held a vibrator, in the other a whip.

She walked over to the bed, as a she wolf, approaching her prey... her boot heels echoed in the silence of the room. She smiled mischievously, as she looked down at her husband, completely naked and at her mercy.

"Now, my dear, let's play a little game. It will be a night you will never forget... from tonight on, I am your mistress ... Welcome to Hell, my love.”

THE END


End file.
